


Raincheck

by beardyswrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Episode: s03e21 Alliance, Extended Scene, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane in Edom, Protective Alec Lightwood, Reunions, Soulmates, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardyswrites/pseuds/beardyswrites
Summary: "You blasted open the door!""... Oops?"(aka a scene extension in which Alec is a stubborn man who won't leave his fiancé in Edom, Magnus finds himself emotionally compromised, and the two get a glimpse at a world where they both have magic)





	Raincheck

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore the little reunion in Edom in 3x21 - tugs at your heart in all the best ways - I just really wanted to see Magnus’s reaction to Alec having magic! Not sure if it’s been done before (I was overseas when the episode aired), but here’s my take on it. Enjoy! xx

Thunder crashed as lightning exploded across the red sky. The winds screamed and raged, clouds swirling overhead as if in the midst of a hurricane.

Magnus Bane stared out the window at the chaos, completely indifferent to the realm that was his domain. He didn’t belong here. His heart was heavy, a deep sense of anguish twisting his soul. He longed for the world of mundanes and shadow people. He longed for his apartment, nestled in Brooklyn. He longed desperately for his friends, his family ... for Alec.

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood_. The mere thought of the name made his heart clench. He swallowed thickly, twisting the ring around his finger; a finger that had remained unadorned for so long, simply waiting. Waiting for _him_.

There was the faint sound of wood splintering. “Magnus!”

The warlock squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling sharply. No. No, it couldn’t be him. Edom was playing with his mind, preying on his desire to hear the low, dulcet tones of his love one more time.

“Magnus!” the voice cried again.

Giving in to the inevitable, Magnus turned around, and every cell in his body screeched to a halt, the air stolen from his lungs.

_Alec was here._

Magnus’s feet were moving before he had even comprehended what - _who_ \- he was seeing. He was running across the room, and Alec was opening his arms, rushing towards him with a wide smile on his face. “Alexander!” he gasped.

Pushing himself up onto his tiptoes to reach - not that he would ever admit it - he threw his arms around Alec’s neck as Alec hauled Magnus towards him, crushing him against his chest in an embrace so tight it was like he was trying to hold the both of them together.

Magnus hugged him back just as fiercely, barely able to stifle his sobs at being enveloped in the solid warmth of his fiancé’s - _fiancé_ , he remembered giddily - embrace. “I thought I’d never see you again!”

Their torsos still pressed together, they pulled back just enough to stare at one another. Magnus’s eyes burned as he traced the deflect rune on Alec’s neck, and Alec grinned breathlessly back at him, his eyes shining with adoration. “I told you. It’s only Edom.”

Another sob threatening to tear from his throat, Magnus pulled Alec towards him as the shadowhunter surged forwards, their lips crashing together in a desperate, searing kiss.

There was a sudden explosion of raw, pure magic. It felt like Magnus’s entire being was hit by a metaphorical brick wall, a wave of energy so powerful and consuming he was bewildered where it might have come from, because it certainly wasn’t his own; it was enough to flatten a city, enough to belong to a _high_ warlock. It crackled outwards, a warmth washing over him that had nothing to do with the fiery atmosphere of Edom. No, he felt this in his _core_ , a pulsing need to protect, the caress of the magic tender, like it meant no harm.

Simultaneously, Alec froze, his mouth slack as Magnus pulled back. “Uh, I ...”

The warlock blinked. Abruptly, Magnus realised that the energy was somehow emanating from the very man standing in front of him; from _Alec_. He gaped, dumbfounded. “You have magic.”

Looking just as shocked, Alec nodded, a grin slowly spreading across his features. He stared at his hands, gazing at the golden light swirling around his fingers. “I haven’t got a good handle on it yet -”

“No, Alec, you don’t understand,” Magnus cut him off, eyes wide. “You have. _Magic_. _I_ don’t understand -” He turned his head, surveying the damage. Something caught his eye, the penny dropping. “You blasted open the door!”

Alec’s expression turned sheepish. “Oops?”

“ _Oops_?” Magnus repeated incredulously, a bark of laughter bursting from his throat. “Darling, have you seen the state of this place? I think a broken door might have actually _improved_ the decor.”

Alec chuckled, sparks of gold dancing around him, bursting from his hands in his joy. Magnus was awed, and he reached forward eagerly like a child being offered candy. “Can I -?”

Alec nodded, holding his hand out. “Of course.”

Magnus slid his palm across Alec’s larger one. He exhaled shakily, focusing on the energy flowing through Alec’s veins, simultaneously awed and baffled by the situation.

Alec’s eyes were shining, the intoxicating sensation of sheer, _raw_ power surging through his body, and yet he was being astoundingly level headed about it. Magnus knew he wouldn’t have been if the roles had been reversed.

What was he saying? The roles _were_ reversed. He had an undeniable flamboyant style when it came to magic application. He simply couldn’t help himself, if only to see the look of awe on Alec’s face every time he did so.

But there was ... _something_. Something he couldn’t quite put into words. Magnus frowned. He _knew_ this magic; not because of Alec, but from somewhere much closer to home. His entire being seemed to quietly recoil at the sensation of its warmth. “This magic is ... it’s familiar,” he stated quietly. “It’s you but it’s ... _not_.”

“It’s Lorenzo’s,” Alec explained as if he were simply talking about the weather.

Magnus gaped. “A power transfer? Alec!”

Alec winced as thunder roared over their heads. “We did a bit of a transfer of powers to get here. Alliance rune,” he added.

“We?” Magnus repeated weakly, eyebrows rising higher.

“Um, yeah, we’re all here.” Alec scratched the back of his neck, pulling a sheepish face. “I may have dragged everyone here with me.” He swallowed thickly. “We weren’t gonna let you fight Lilith alone.”

Magnus shook his head slowly; Alec really did that for him. His heart was so full of love for this truly wonderful man that it was almost painful, like the muscle in his chest would expand to the point it would burst from his ribcage.

“It was either the magic or have Simon turn me into a vampire.”

Magnus gasped. “Alexander!” he all but shouted.

Alec shrugged nonchalantly. “He refused. This was option B.”

“This should have been option A, you idiot,” Magnus grumbled fondly, smacking his chest in admonishment. “Is dear old Lorenzo still here?”

“He’s younger than you,” Alec pointed out, lips twitching.

A shrug. “Tomato, tomahto.”

Alec chuckled. “He’s outside. He, uhm -” His face flushed, a considerable feat considering the natural red lighting of Edom. “He wanted to give us a moment.”

“Oh, thank god.” Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s chest, feeling his heart thundering just as much as his own was. “I’m so glad you’re here, Alexander,” he whispered, his eyes glistening.

Smiling softly, Alec brushed his thumb across his cheek, the touch so unbearably tender. “I wasn’t going to abandon you,” he whispered. “I never wanted to, not ever.”

Magnus swallowed against the lump in his throat. He exhaled shakily; he couldn’t get comfortable. Edom was destined to tear the two of them apart, over and over again. “If we succeed against Lilith, then what?” he asked desperately. “I can’t go back.”

Alec’s gaze was unwavering, staring at Magnus without an ounce of hesitation. “I stay here. With you,” he said breathlessly, his voice thick. He shook his head firmly. “I’m never leaving you again.”

Magnus’s knees were weak. He gripped Alec’s shoulders tight. “Alexander,” he whispered brokenly.

His eyes glistening, Alec moved forward, ducking his head for another kiss when Clary and Simon came flying in through the battered entranceway, Lorenzo on their heels with a genuinely apologetic expression.

“Raincheck,” Alec muttered, squeezing Magnus’s hand as he settled for a gentle kiss to his cheek instead.

For the first time in days, as Clary sprinted forward to hug him, Magnus felt a surge of hope so powerful that not even the prospect of an eternity in Edom could take it from him. He had his friends, and he had Alec - the man who constantly chose to be at his side, no matter the odds that stood against them.

Magnus knew he was the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I loved writing this one. Kudos to Matt and Harry for being absolutely fantastic in this scene, I love the emotion they bring to the Malec scenes. That hug wrenches my heart every single time I watch the scene, just seeing how relieved Magnus is, how happy Alec is. These two are my ultimate otp honestly.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments. Favourite lines/moments? As always, kudos is greatly appreciate and keeps my writing soul inspired :) xx


End file.
